Stranger Brother
by lampion malam
Summary: Jika ada orang lain yang masuk dalam hidup kita lalu menjadi… kakak angkat atau adik angkat, bagaimana?


Yang namanya memiliki saudara, pasti enak. Mereka adalah tempat pertama ketika kau tidak tahu kemana harus menceritakan pengalamanmu pada hari itu, ketika orangtua harus sibuk bekerja. Kadang juga menjadi pengganti teman saat kau kesepian. Mereka, seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidup kita.

Bahkan mereka yang paling paham kekurangan kita, meski kita bungkam untuk menyatakan bahkan tidak tahu apa dan siapa kita.

Tapi…

Jika ada orang lain yang masuk dalam hidup kita lalu menjadi… kakak angkat atau adik angkat, bagaimana?

"Karena kalian mengunggak terus bayar sewa apartemen kalian, terpaksa aku buat kalian harus berbagi dengan pendatang baru.

Ibu-ibu yang diyakini sebagai pemilik apartemen, dengan tampang sangar berdiri dari ambang pintu sambil mengucapkan kutukan bagi kelima bersaudara Boboiboy. Suara gerumuh petir turut menyertai. Padahal Halilintar tidak berbuat ulah kali ini.

"Kalian akur-akur dengan keluarga matsu, ya?"

=oOo=

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Osomatsu-san! © (alm) Akatsuka Fujio

..

Warn! Elemental!Sibling, Malaysian plot, semua sudah berumur kepala dua pokoknya, typo, menjurus brotherly love,

Dan last warning…

Andaikan muka mereka semua kayak anime-anime yang cuma beda warna pupil sama tatanan rambut. Makasih.

=oOo=

Enjoy!

=oOo=

 **Stranger Brother**

by

lampion malam

=oOo=

Tidak ada yang tahu, kalau prediksi kakak ketiga dalam keluarga Boboiboy ternyata benar.

Sebelumnya mereka hanya anggap sebagai modus. Halilintar yang sudah terkenal pelit keuangan, biasanya suka menakut-nakuti para saudaranya agar berhemat (entah air atau listrik) dengan alasan sewa rumah belum bayar. Memang sih, Gempa kadang suka telat setor gajinya. Tapi 'kan yang kerja Gempa, mana gajinya suka telat dikasi. Kenapa Halilintar yang mirip kayak ibu kandung, ngatur-ngatur pemasukan dan pengeluaran?

Saat itu juga semua saudara Boboiboy (yang kebetulan berkumpul di bilik depan) tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Bahkan Gempa, yang punya hak paten tertinggi untuk bergugat, memilih bungkam sambil terus berkutat di depan laptop.

"Keluarga Matsu? Keluarga si bibi yang hobi ngeluarin binatang di game PS2 Sengoku B*asara, ya?"

Api dengan tampang tidak berdosa, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Semua saudara melototi Api dengan horornya.

"… Iya," jawab ibu pemilik rumah itu. "Mereka dari Jepang. Tenang, mereka fasih berbahasa Melayu. Kalian masih bisa berkomunikasi."

Semua keluarga Boboiboy kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Ada pertanyaan, lagi?"

Kali ini semua keluarga Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Syaaaahhhhhh!"

Semua mengejang plus ibu pemilik rumah. Ada seseorang melabrak ibu-ibu itu, lalu berdiri di depan pintu menggantikannya. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek berjaket kuning memaparkan wajah bahagia. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas.

" _Konbawa, minna! Watashi-wa_ Jyuushimatsu _, desu!"_

' _Kampret pake obrolan wibu lagi,'_ semua yang disana membatin kesal.

"Jyuushi! Tadi aku suruh bawa kopermu, kenapa lari kesini!"

Ada sosok lain menyusul pemuda itu. Pemuda berjaket merah mengatur napasnya. Tampak tangannya mengenggam erat tangkai koper disana.

"Eee, tak apa 'kan… ada Choromatsu _-san_ juga bawain koperku…"

"Kau bisa bikin anak orang mati! Kopermu itu ada isi barang ambigu dan berat, tahu?!" histeris lawannya.

Gempa bangkit dari duduknya (semua keluarganya melakukan hal sama dengan duduk bersila pada lantai), menuju dimana kedua saudara berparas sama itu berdebat.

"Kalian butuh bantuan? Kami akan usahakan bisa membawa barang kalian," kata Gempa santun. Pemuda berjaket merah dan kuning itu memandang Gempa.

"Jangan," kata si jaket merah. "Pokoknya, jangan."

"Eeee Osomatsu- _san_ jahat!"

"Khhh dasar pemuda zaman sekarang! Mengabaikan ibu-ibu yang terluka disini! Dasar gak punya sopan-santun!"

Ibu-ibu pemilik rumah bangkit sambil mengepak bajunya. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang yang ada pada ambang pintu sambil menggerutu.

"Oh, ya sudah," Gempa yang sempat melihat ibu-ibu pemilik rumah berlalu, kembali berkonsentrasi memandang kedua saudara itu. "Aku Gempa, kakak sulung di rumah ini."

"Sulung?" si pemuda berjaket merah menarik tangan Gempa bersemangat. Ia mengayun atas-bawah kuat. "Aku Osomatsu, kakak sulung juga. Salam kenal ya! Mohon bantuannya!"

"Maaf apartemen kami kecil," Gempa sedikit gugup melihat reaksi Osomatsu yang terlalu optimis. Biasanya dia bisa akrab dengan orang, tapi karena berpikir mereka akan tinggal dengan orang lain negara sedikit membuatnya terganggu. "Tapi kami akan berusaha membagi ruang pada kalian. Anggap ini rumah kalian juga, oke?" lanjut Gempa dengan senyum. "Kami ada lima orang, jadi agak rame."

"Tidak apa. Kami juga biasanya hidup susah. Lagian kami juga yang meminta apartemen murah," balas Osomatsu.

"Tidak, untuk dua orang kami bisa."

"Hah? Dua?"

Gempa salah tingkah.

"Haha! Kami itu banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari kamu!"

Oke, sekarang mata Gempa melotot horor.

"Osomatsu-san kenapa harus kami yang bawakan barang kaliaaaannn!"

"Hee! Totty juga ga bawa barang loh~"

"Todomatsu! Bawa barangmu nih!"

"Ogah."

"Hnghhh…"

Gempa menoleh dimana sumber suara itu berada. Ada empat orang, Gempa tidak salah lihat, berwajah sama dengan orang di depannya ini sambil membawa barang-barang mereka.

Alamak... Jadi enam…

=oOo=

Bilik depan apartemen itu menjadi penuh dengan laki-laki. Daripada terlihat sebagai menyambut tamu, ini terlihat seperti mengadakan acara sunatan masal dadakan. Semua memakai sarung, masalahnya.

Keadaan senyap. Tidak ada satu diantara mereka yang ingin memulai obrolan. Menahan. Atau lebih tepatnya memikirkan apa yang harus diucapkan pertama kali. Namanya saja sedang silaturahmi.

"APAAN INI, ADA SEBELAS ORANG DI RUMAH?! YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

Halilintar langsung mengacungkan gugatan. Semua anggota dalam rumah itu memerhatikan mukanya.

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus biarkan Gempa sendirian bekerja di luar! Harusnya antara aku atau Taufan, ada yang ikut banting tulang! Makin lelah aku mengurus makan dan lainnya!" entah kenapa abang saudara ketiga ini tiba-tiba curhat.

"Aku juga udah kerja, abang Hali," Taufan, saudara kedua sana menyahut. "Makanya cari usaha jualan kek, apa kek. Sana pintar masak juga."

"Modus kau, Taufan. Bilang aja nanti setiap jam istirahat kerja nangkring terus di warung."

"Daripada keluarin uang buat makan di luar, 'kan?" Taufan menanggapinya santai.

"Gak! Harusnya aku putus kuliah aja!" Air ikutan bersuara. "Aku… aku bisa kuliah kapan-kapan…"

"Air gak boleh putus kuliah! Siapa yang nemenin kakak Api ini kuliaaahhhhh!" sekarang Api kelihatan panik.

"Kakak Api aja yang kuliah! Gapapa kok!"

"AIR GA BOLEH NINGGALIN AKU SENDIRI! TITIK!"

Gempa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kalian itu ngerti, gak sih…"

Semua saudara Boboiboy masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tangan Gempa sedikit gatal melihatnya.

"KALIAN DIAM DULU."

Suaranya sengaja dilantangkan. Berhasil, ketegasannya membuat semua saudara disana terdiam. Yang tadinya ada yang jongkok atau berdiri, kembali duduk bersila. Gempa menghela napasnya puas.

"Yah, mereka ada disini karena kata si ibu kontrakan sangar itu biaya rumah bakal ringan, 'kan? Makan kita bisa cari sendiri-sendiri," kemudian Gempa melirik dimana Osomatsu duduk.

"Aku juga bekerja. Jangan khawatir dengan keuangan, aku akan membantu pemasukan rumah," lanjut Osomatsu sambil menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk. "Saudaraku juga akan membantu, ya 'kan?"

"Sebelum itu, perkenalkan adikmu ini pada mereka," timpal pemuda dengan jaket ungu. Diantara saudara matsu, dia yang paling mencolok cuek rupanya ikut bersuara. Osomatsu mengangguk membenarkan ucapannya.

"Aku Osomatsu, kakak pertama dari enam adikku ini."

"Aku Karamatsu, kakak kedua," pemuda berjaket biru itu menyahut selanjutnya. Ia mengibaskan rambut depannya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku memang keren. Aku bisa masuk dalam _host club_ —"

"Karamatsu _-san_! Jangan terang-terangan bicara kebiasaan kita di Jepang!" potong pemuda berjaket hijau. "Aku Choromatsu, kakak ketiga disini. Salam kenal!"

"… aku Ichimatsu," pemuda berjaket ungu itu akhirnya memperkenalkan namanya.

"Jyuushimatsu!" pemuda berjaket kuning mengangkat tangannya riang.

"Aku Koromatsu, adik bungsu! Salam kenal ya~" selanjutnya yang dilakukan laki-laki berjaket merah muda itu adalah berkedip mata.

"Wah, kami akan berusaha mengingat nama kalian," kata Gempa. "Aku Gempa, kakak sulung juga."

"Taufan!" pemuda dengan iris biru kelam mengangkat tangan. "Sebelahku ini Halilintar," sambil menunjuk pemuda beriris merah sebelahnya.

"Aku Api!" pemuda beriris merah jingga tidak kalah riangnya. "Sebelahku ini Air, adik bungsu tercintaku!"

"…" Air memalingkan wajahnya dengan senyum haru.

" _Btw, host club_ itu apa ya?" Api menggaruk pipinya.

"Ahhh! Kau mau tau?" Karamatsu langsung bersemangat. "Mukamu juga oke, walau kalah oke sama aku. Postur tubuhmu juga bagus. Aku yakin, kau bakal laku disana—"

 **BUAKH!**

Dan tonjokan cinta dari Ichimatsu, mengakhiri obrolan absurd dari pemuda keren. Si Karamatsu.

"Intinya _host club_ itu jual diri, jadi jangan," Osomatsu melanjutkan ucapan Karamatsu yang tewas.

"Berapa yang bisa didapat disana?" Halilintar malah terlihat tertarik.

"Eh—ya kayak zina, tapi _host club_ itu buat cowok ganteng… kalau ceweknya mau bayar tinggi, ya dikasi—"

"Oke kita sudahi dulu topik melenceng itu," Gempa memandang Halilintar dan Osomatsu bergantian, sambil memberi aba-aba dia tengah marah lewat ekspresi. "Jadi, aku berpikir saudaraku akan berbagi kamar dengan kalian."

"HAAAAA?" Taufan menarik kerah kaos Gempa. "TIDAK! JANGAN!"

"Kok panik gitu?"

"POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU BAGI KAMAR! KALAU AKU HARUS BAGI, AKU BAKAL BUNUH DIRI! GAK MAU TAHU!"

Masalah kali ini semakin runyam, dengan ancaman greget dari abang Taufan.

 **=Tbc=**

A/N: *yang langsung cinta plot Osomatsu pas iseng buka videonya*


End file.
